


Making it Work

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of the draw backs of good acting careers is all the travel.  Lately, Richard and Lee don't know if they're coming or going.  But they're both committed to making it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prefertheconsultingdetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Аэропорты и города](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082190) by [AndreyVas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas)



> This did not go where I expected.
> 
> My Standard disclaimers apply:
> 
> No beta, don't own anyone. I wish Rich and Lee were an out couple but as of this writing they're not, so it's all just pretend (even if they were together, it's still all pretend)
> 
> Blah blah blah.
> 
> There is smuttiness. Hope you enjoy!

Richard didn't like this particular airport bar. The first class lounge a few terminals over was acceptable, but this particular bar with its low lighting, semi-private booths and cheap liquor was the very definition of the word compromise.

If Richard had his way, he wouldn't be wasting his time on a barstool drinking whiskey on the rocks at this place OR the first class lounge. He'd be in a cab, half way home after picking up at least a halfway decent bottle of red. But he had a flight in a few hours, and Lee had suggested they meet here. And if sitting in a shitty bar for an hour meant he got to see Lee before they were both off again, it was worth it.

Richard was staring at the nearly dry ice cubes in his glass, scheming a way to sneak in a kiss or two before leaving when Lee showed up. 

Even with his travel weary eyes and unshaven face, he simply possessed the look of glamour. Richard accepted the wave of jealousy that washed over him- reminding himself that Lee probably did look like crap- he just happened to be head over heels for the man, and it wouldn't matter how glazed over and tired he looked, Richard would never see Lee as anything less than gorgeous.

Lee gave the bartender a smile and ordered an aviation and another drink for Richard, who laughed. "Is that why we're here? To get you the world's most antiquated drink?" 

"It's thematic. And delicious. And they don't serve it on the plane. Which is a shame because it'd be hilarious- don't you think? To order an aviation on a plane?"

"Some ones got to still be serving it. You're just talking the wrong flights, mate."

"Every flight feels wrong when you're not on it with me." Richard rolled his eyes, and blushed. Lee was such a cornball. God he loved it.

Lee thanked the bartender for the drinks and guided Richard to a booth in the back. He slid in next to Richard.

"A little obvious, aren't we?" Richard asked him.

"All I've had to go on all week is selfies and phone calls. I need a little cuddle." Lee unabashedly admits. 

And Richard understood the sentiment completely. 

"Miss me?" Lee asks.

"Of course."

"I miss you too."

"Just another week."

"I hate when things work out like this."

"Me too."

"We should have been investment bankers. They don't have to travel all the time, do they?"

"You're asking the wrong guy, Lee."

"Let's just retire and open up a bookstore together."

Richard laughed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Apart from the fact that we'd be absolute paupers?"

"Oh, like you'd even notice the difference."

"Two words, you, stocking."

And then Lee laughed. There were too many images of exactly how clutzy he could be to choose from. 

He cuddled a little closer. "Still, it would be nice, wouldn't it? Getting to work together again?"

"It would definitely be nice to go to sleep and wake up next to you again."

"Next week?"

"Next week."

"How long until you have to check in?"

"A little under two hours."

"So, no time for a hotel room?"

"You're a horndog, you know that?"

"Cant blame a guy for trying."

"But surely, I can tease him."

"I'll tease you." The glint in Lee's eyes was all sex and it sent a chill up Richard's spine. He wanted to kiss him so badly then, but a bloody black cloud of paranoia felt permanently affixed to him and made him hold back. 

He reminded himself again that there was nothing wrong with being reserved, but lately it was feeling less and less like simply not being into PDA and much more like a requirement, and Richard hated the idea that he was treating their relationship like something that must be kept quiet.

He wrapped his arm around Lee's waist as casually as possible, and indulged a little.

"If we did get a room for an hour, " He licked his lips at the thought, and brought his voice down to a sultry whisper, "what would we do?"

"Only an hour, huh?" Lee matched Richard's level, giving their conversation the hint of conspiratory flair.

"Well, I'm not saying I'd put on a timer. But I do have to make it on to that flight."

"You know me well enough- a lot can be accomplished in an hour."

"Not if you spend all of it bragging about how much you COULD do, you coy little thing."

"Little!?"

Richard slipped his finger under Lee's jacket, and dipped it just under his waistband, finally getting the first skin to skin contact they'd had in days. 

"That's NOT what I meant."

"How about, instead of telling you what I'd do, you just let me show you?"

"You know we don't have time to leave the airport."

Lee put his hand on Richard's thigh, and he wished he hadn't worn such thick denim jeans.

"Who said anything about leaving the airport?"

Richard's blush came back, which only drove Lee crazier.

"Just what are you suggesting, sir?"

"The drinks aren't the only reason I chose this place." Lee said, standing up. "Come on." He grabbed Richard by one hand and both of their carry ons in the other and lugged everything to the back of the bar, where he locked the bags- along with them- into the single stall bathroom.

"You're an absolute deviant, Lee."  
Richard said between kisses.

"I hope you already knew that about me." He responded while roughly pulling off Richard's jacket and moving his hands underneath his shirt.

Lee's fingers felt amazing, like cool rain in the desert. He hadn't realized how addicted he had become to the simple pleasure of being touched by some one you really loved on a regular basis. It was as if the whole week, he'd been missing something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but as soon as Lee's were on him, Richard realized that it was exactly what he'd been craving.

He leaned against the wall as Lee's mouth moved from his ear to his neck. He attempted to push back the anxiety over potentially being found out in such a compromising position. Lee leaned deeper into him, an it was all too apparent by the throbbing heat on Richard's thigh that the potential of getting caught was fueling Lee in a completely different way.

"You're absolutely terrible, you know that?" Richard asked, as Lee slowly slid down his body, resting on his knees and looking up at him with devilish delight.

"Yes." He said, unbuckling the belt that had felt absolutely fine until Lee had touched it and made him realize how incredibly restrictive it had been all along. "But you know you love it." Lee asserted. 

And it was true. Even if the heart pounding and the adrenalin rush was half fueled by anxiety then, the other half was a overflow of love and lust and the experience of feeling fully alive that only Lee had ever been able to truly give him, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Lee couldn't get enough of him either, and swiftly managed to slide down Richard's jeans, exposing his throbbing cock to the cool air. 

"You shouldn't go commando when you're traveling. What if you were in a crash? How embarrassed would you be not to be wearing underwear."

Richard put one of his hands squarely on the top of Lee's head and slid his cock into his mouth. 

"Somehow I think pants would be the least of my worries in that situation."

He responded. There was no sassy retort coming from Lee, whose smart mouth was otherwise occupied.

Richard strengthened his grip on Lee's hair, tentatively moving his hips to get just a little deeper. Lee could sense the polite restraint Richard was affording him, but was having none of it, recklessly pushing forward until he was nose deep in Richard's pubic hair.

Richard shuddered under the sensation of being fulling enveloped, his head wrapped in the silk smooth depths of Lee's throat, and abandoned the idea of propriety- they were in a fucking airport bathroom for gods sake- gripping chunks of Lee's hair and thrusting with wild abandon. 

He attempted with some success to stifle his moans- something Lee understood was necessary but positively hated. 

One of these days- when they were back home together behind sound proof walls, Lee was going to get off just by listening to Richard's moans. 

Richard thought Lee teased him about his vigorous vocal trainings, but the truth was, nothing turned him on quite like the gruff, deep sounds that he could produce- and if Lee was the one making him make them, all the better.

While the acoustics might be tantalizing, they both knew that the stolen moments on a linoleum floored bathroom in an airplane bar were not the appropriate time and place. They only had a few minutes to hold them over until they were both home next week- and they were lucky they even had that. 

Realizing how close Richard was, Lee relaxed his throat as much as possible, letting him thrust in all his glory, properly fucking Lee's throat and magnificently muffling his moan when he came.

Lee couldn't get enough of Richard no matter what, but there was nothing quite like looking up at him when he was flushed and breathless.

Richard didn't give him much time to marvel as he pulled Lee off the ground and simultaneously grabbed his trousers.

"What do you need?" He asked, wasting no time. 

What Lee needed was an entire night- with good food and alone time and just enough wine to get Richard pliant before they retired to a bed with soft sheets, and a full bottle of lube. But since none of that was in the cards- at least not right now, he took what he could get, pulling Richard in for a deep passionate kiss, and replied "Same?"

Richard hastily reversed positions, pushing Lee against the wall with a little more force than absolutely necessary, pulling down his trousers and pants just enough to let Lee's already swollen member out, and promptly swallowed as much of him as possible. 

As much as Lee appreciated the eager reciprocation, he also worried about Richard- who had scarcely knelt before getting his lips around his cock. It felt amazing, just on the edge of dangerous as Richard precariously finished kneeling, and wrapped a hand around the length not already in his mouth, jerking Lee while his lips wrapped warmly around his tip.

Lee had been hopping from plane to plane all day, had scarcely a minute on his feet all day, and the sensation of Richard's lips around him while he was finally able to let all of his too-tall-for-everything body actually stretch felt amazing on its own. 

Richard moved lower on his cock, his hands resting on Lee's hips, but only for a minute before they started traveling upwards. He couldn't get enough of Lee's- well, his everything- but at the moment, he was trying to memorize the way the skin of his stomach and chest felt, just to hold him over for the next 5 days.

Lee gently tipped his hips, moving deeper into Richard's mouth, and allowing Richard the opportunity to grab his ass. 

Richard squeezed his ass while attempting to take down as much of Lee as possible. Bathroom blowjobs were not an area Richard considered himself an experienced expert in and he worried it was becoming all together apparent that the cold tile that he couldn't help but think of as grimy was too uncomfortable for him to really be giving Lee his all- the way he would have at home.

He needn't worry though, as Lee proved to him within seconds on the thought entering Richard's mind. He came, quietly but thankfully, and pulled Richard up into a solid embrace. 

Off the ground and in Lee's arms, it became all the more apparent how much he was going to miss the hell out of him during the next few days. 

He wrapped his arms around Lee and squeezed tight. Lee reciprocated.

"I love you." Lee said, as seriously as any one who's pants were dangerously close to sliding down their ass could.

"I love you, too."

"I wish we were going home now." He said as he began to right his trousers.

"If we could go home, do you really think we would have just done THAT?" Richard asked. 

"Why not?" Lee grinned as he opened the door. Richard slid out first, rolling his eyes and whispering "You're positively deviant." At Lee before closing the door.

He looked at his watch and decided there was still time for one more drink. He ordered Lee another aviation, and the most halfway decent glass of red wine for himself, tipping the bartender an extra 50, in hopes that it might buy him silence about how disheveled his hair looked.

Lee slid into their booth, facing Richard and giving him a saccharine grin that made Richard want to throw caution to the wind an cancel his trip.

"How can you be sitting so close to me, and yet I still miss you?"

He asks Richard, who sighed and grabbed Lee's hand.

"I feel the same way." They say there for a few minutes, drinking and shooting each other longing looks.

Eventually they had to get up. Richard pulled Lee in for a hug. "Thank you." He said, and then whispered "I love you." Before letting go.

Lee beamed, "I can't wait for this weekend." He admitted. And Richard beamed back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, my airport experience is strictly from LAX and SFO and whenever I travel I just want to get in and get out as soon as possible, so apologies for any inaccuracies- again, it's all pretend!
> 
> Also, prefertheconsultingdetective, sorry for gifting you smut- I intended to just make another little fluffy story, but it kinda...escalated. Hope you don't mind!


End file.
